


A Fitting Punishment

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sasuke,” Kakashi said, pained, “you can’t accidentally have sex with someone. It’s not possible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting Punishment

“Sasuke,” Kakashi said, _pained_ , “you can’t accidentally have sex with someone. It’s not possible.”

“Seeing as I just did,” Sasuke said as he gave his mentor a look that Kakashi supposed was supposed to be icy, but came across as bratty, “you’re going to have to rearrange your perspective of what is possible.”

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and gave Sasuke a long look. “Does Naruto think what happened was an accident?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Kakashi didn’t bother to hide his smile. “Shit,” he said and dropped down onto a chair. “He’s never going to let this go, is he?” He tapped his fingers onto his knee. Then he gave Kakashi a look that was sweet and shy and hopeful, which only served to make Kakashi wary because the kid only used that when he wanted something he knew Kakashi normally wouldn’t let him have. “Do you think you can change your mind about my punishment? I really think my execution would send a strong message about the evils of betraying one’s comrades.”

Kakashi pretended to think about it. “I should probably ground you before going to that extreme.”

“I’ll take it,” Sasuke said, “grounded kids can’t have sex, right?”

“They can’t?” Kakashi asked. He picked up his copy of _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ and gave it a mildly disproving look.

“They can’t,” Sasuke said firmly. “And they can’t go on dates. Or talk to their friends. Or even leave their room.” He stood up. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, Kakashi.”

“That’s not much of a punishment for you,” Kakashi said to Sasuke’s retreating back.


End file.
